Babysitter Blues?
by yasmine
Summary: New chapter up soon decided to write again!
1. Default Chapter

Ok people this is like my second fic so if it is totally lame don't kill me, k?  
  
Standard Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. THESE. CHARACTERS. Is that simple enough???   
  
So all of ya know what is goin down, It's an alternate reality fic. I don't think its been done before with Lizzie McGuire but its like this. Gordo is takin care of his best friends (who died) kids, Lizzie babysitter, oh and there is a lot of nice suprises.....  
  
Gordo - 22  
  
Lizzie - 21  
  
Miranda - 21  
  
( basic characters)   
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"STEPHANIE, SHASHA GET UP YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LATE!" yelled a tired distraught Gordo. "Already ahead of ya" he heard he went in to the kitchen and saw Stephanie and Shasa setting at the table eating eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes. "Hungry" asked the twin black haired green-eyed girls. "Um no I don't have time" "You never have time, you barely even have time to spend with us anymore, you are always so busy." Said Stephanie. "Look I am trying to provide for you to get you "fashionable clothes" like all 12 year old girls need, and then I am trying to make sure there is food on the table..." "Um, Gordo you are like a million air," said Shasa sarcastically "UH you know what I mean." "Oh, girls I have decided that we need a babysitter." "WHAT" they yelled at the same time. "We do not want a babysitter we are way to old" "Yea well you are going to get one" "Aww man" Stephanie groaned. "Steph I thought I told you no makeup till you are 13." "I know I know but all the girls are wearing a little makeup for the first day of school." "Well, it looks like you put on enough for the whole year, go take it off." But Gordo..." " No buts" said Gordo. "Fine, but you can't stop the inevitable" said Stephanie as she ran upstairs. "You know Gordo, I think we are going to have a problem with that one" said Shasa " Gordo just rolled his eyes. Stephanie came back down and the girls left for school and Gordo went to his job at the Law Firm.   
  
(LAW FIRM)  
  
"OK" said Gordo "Lets see if they got the add right" he finished finding his add. WANTED: RESPONSIBLE ADULT FOR BABYSITTNG JOB. CALL 555-3298. OR COME TO INTERVIEWS AT 4:00. "Yep, it looks ok, now I better get to work."  
  
(SCHOOL)  
  
"Shasa I don't like this I mean if we have some old ugly stiff babysitter watching over us all the time we won't get away with anything I mean she will be looking over us all the time" said Stephanie. "Look if it is an old lady we will be getting away with stuff." said Shasa. "How do you figure?" She won't be able to see or hear us." Yea, and she wont be able to tell on us for anything if we take her teeth, I still do not want a babysitter." "Me either, I know we will sabotage all the interviews" said Shasa with an evil smile. "Whatcha got in mind" asked Stephanie with an identical smile  
  
* THAT'S ALL FOR NOW PLEASE R/R what do they have up there sleeve  



	2. Default Chapter 2

HELLO it sounds like everyone liked this story so far so here I am writing some more.  
  
Standard Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NOTHIN, well except the story.  
  
*Don't ya just hate having o do that with every chapter? Anywhoo here is somemore...  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"Ok here is the plan after school we go straight home and get everything ready, OK?" asked Shasa. "Got it," replied Stephanie. "Good lets go" finished Shasa while they rode off on their bikes.  
  
"Well hi girls yall are home early, its Friday didn't you go to the Digital Bean for Burgers with Casey and Therese? Gordo queered. "Um well we are getting to that age watching our wait you know." Said Shasa evidently trying to hide something. "Yea" started Stephanie "Did you know the age of twelve is when your body really starts growing, don't want to pack on to much weight" Gordo raised an eyebrow. "Yea, well um we need to go upstairs, hehe um lots of homework." Said Shasa as she dragged Stephanie upstairs.   
  
Ding Dong. "Oh must be the first for the interview" Ding Dong. " IM COMING" yelled Gordo. "Hello" he said to the middle-aged woman that smelled like embalming fluid. "Come in"rrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnggggg "Oh, darn have a seat let me get that and I'll be with you in a sec" said Gordo. "Ok he's gone"Shasa whispered. "Well hello lady" said Stephanie as she came down the stairs wearing biker clothes and a lot of makeup. "Well, hello um dear." Said the lady "Why are you wearing that outfit its not very appropriate for a girl your age." "Oh I dress like this all the time, don't tell anyone but I belong to a gang.," said Stephanie. "Um ok, and who is this lovely young lady beside you?" the lady queered. "Um, that's my sister Shasa, she doesn't talk, she hasn't been the same since she killed that kid who took her lunch. The judge decided it was self defense she hasn't been able to get over it yet." Said Stephanie. "Oh well want a beer?" The lady gasped and ran out of the house. Just the Gordo they heard the telephone being slammed down. "He's done we better go" said Shasa as they ran upstairs. "Ok now where were.......we," said Gordo bewildered that she was gone, but he just shrugged it off.   
  
"Wow, Stephanie you were great" Shasa praised. "Thanks" replied Stephanie with a proud smile. Now for the next one......  
  
Ding Dong. "Oh, good" thought Gordo. "Hello miss" he said when he opened the door. "What is your name?" "My name is Bruhilda Slatonik" said the oriental woman. "Now, I hope you understand I am only here to apply for the babysitting job, I will not clean or read stories..." "Well you won't have to the girls are 12..." " I do not care I am I understood?" "Um, yes" BEEP BEEP BEEP "Uh oh I have to answer this page hold on a second, please" said Gordo. "Men" mumbled the woman. "Hey lady" said Shasa coming down the stairs, Stephanie right behind her. "Well I must say look at you to so unkept."she said referring to there baggy and torn jeans. "Oh yea whatever" said Shasa. "Well who is this young lady?" she asked. "Oh, that's my sis." Said Shasa. "Hello" the woman said addressing Stephanie. "No Obla Englaish" (A/N I tried but I don't speak Spanish) "Oh My" said the woman "Hey wanna cigarette?" asked Shasa "Oh my oh my, I AM LEAVING" the woman yelled running out the door. "What is going on in here?" asked Gordo coming into the room. "Uh oh"said Shasa "Busted" said Stephanie. "Yea you are, I told you I wouldn't hire someone you didn't like, go upstairs and change and come back down and WE will see TOGETHER whoever else comes if they are right for us. "Ok" they said at the same time.   
  
"Ok, Gordo we are back, um Gordo?" "I found a note he had to go to the office really quick he told us not to sabotage anything else. Ding Dong. "Oh No!" "Well, lets see who it is and tell her to stay till Gordo comes back." Said Stephanie. "Hello, I'm Lizzie is the babysitting job still open?" "Sorry the position was just filled." "But, you can wait if you want to talk to Gordo, he had to go to the office." "How did he pick a babysitter when he isn't here?" "Eww she is good." Said Stephanie "Look I know you don't want someone watching over you I mean you are worrying about clothes hair and makeup. I know I have been through girl stuff." "Yea well Stephanie over here is all girly..." "HEY" said Stephanie "If you can't teach me how to through a knuckle ball I don't think you are babysitter material." Said Shasa. "I can't do that but I can teach you the slider I learned at baseball camp." Said Lizzie. Just then Gordo walked up. "Wow she's pretty" he thought to himself. "Gordo we have the perfect babysitter. She knows who to do all the cool stuff." "Well, looks like we have ourselves a babysitter."  
  
A/N ok that's the end of the TWO OF A MIND plot anyway Lizzie was hired now what will happen? I need at least 4 reviews to write more.  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter 3

Hello I am back anyway I hope you like the story so far.  
  
Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire but I own this story.   
  
  
Chapter 3:  
(A/N the story picks up later that night at dinner)  
  
"So girls I take it you like the new babysitter?" asked Gordo. "Well duh" said Shasa rolling her eyes. "Yea, I mean she is cool and she seems to understand us." Said Stephanie. "Well, I am glad you like her, she is really pretty..." "Uh Huh" said Shasa and Stephanie. "Oh hehe did I say that out loud?" "Yup you did looks like Gordo is crushing on the babysitter," Shasa said with a smirk. "No no um it's just an observation," said Gordo scratching the back of his head. "Uh Huh" Stephanie and Shasa said together.  
  
(Next Day)  
  
Ding Dong "Oh cool it sounds like Lizzie is here." Said Stephanie. "Yea" said Shasa "Oh hello Lizzie come in" said Gordo. "Now I have to go to a conference tonight so I won't be home until late so make sure the girls eat a nutritional supper, do there homework, take showers, and make sure they are in bed at 10:00, ok?" "Um ok" said Lizzie. "Good, bye girls." Gordo said walking out the door "Bye Gordo" they said together. "Ok girls I guess its supper first." "Lizzie do we have to eat some sick food that Gordo thinks we should eat because it's nutritional?" Stephanie asked. "No you don't" Ding Dong. "I'll get it," said Lizzie you girls go in the kitchen and get some plates, ok?" "Ok" they said together. A few minutes later Lizzie came back in with a pizza box in tow. "Pizza, that's not nutritional, if Gordo finds out he will kill us." Stephanie said as usual being the voice of reasoning. "Don't worry it is nutritional it has all the main food groups, the crust is your bread, the cheese is your dairy, the peppers, olives, and onions are your vegetables and the pepperoni and sausage are your meats." Lizzie said. "I never thought of it that way" Shasa said. "Ok guys eat up."   
  
(Later)  
  
"Ok girls goodnight" "Night Lizzie" said Shasa "Good Night" "Oh hey Gordo you're home" "Yea meeting got cut short" he said. "Cool, well the girls are asleep so I guess I should be getting home." Lizzie said. "Ok well see ya tomorrow 4:00 sharp." "Ok and Gordo..."Yea" asked Gordo "Thanks for the job it is really going to be helpful" Lizzie said with a smile. "No problem" Gordo replied with a smile of his own. "Well I better go." Lizzie said as she got in her car. Gordo smiled she is so nice"   
  
Meanwhile what Gordo didn't realize was that Shasa and Stephanie had been watching from their window.   
  
"Hey Steph, I have an idea....."  
  
*A/N OH NO cliffhanger hahahahaha ok anyway I hope yall like it I will write more soon, don't ya just hate me?!?!   
  
  



	4. Default Chapter 4

Standard Disclaimer: I am not goin to say it and you can't make me. NO NO I won't say it SO HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Ok sighs I don't own Lizzie McGuire. But I own this story BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (as you all can tell I'm a little hyper) hehehehe   
  
Ok I know my grammar is really crappy but I WILL try to do like better, ok, good here we go...  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
"Ok girls now this afternoon when Lizzie gets here make sure you do as she says, she is the first babysitter that the both of you has had that you actually like, ok."  
"Ok Gordo we promise" said Shasa " We really like Lizzie and maybe we aren't the only ones that do"  
"Huh, you girls have such an imagination." Started Gordo visibly nervous "I mean she is pretty and sweet but she's only 17 she has barely even lived yet I mean there is a four year difference she is still just a kid." He rambled  
"Fine, whatever" the girls said together.  
" Yea it is fine, now go upstairs and get ready for school and then I'll drive you, but we are gonna be late." Said Gordo  
"Ok" they said.  
"HURRY GIRLS WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE" yelled Gordo looking at his watch.  
"Ok, lets go the" Shasa said.  
  
  
"Ok bye girls have fun" said Gordo as he dropped them off for school.  
" Gordo it's school" Shasa said with a smirk."   
"Yea well go on" he said  
"Man I am gonna be late, bye girls."  
Ring ring "Hello" Gordo said picking uo his cell phone.  
"Hey Gordo it's Lizzie, un do you mind if I bring someone with me to work today, don't worry it isn't a boyfriend it's a little kid um my little brother."  
"Sure no problem" Gordo replied.  
"Ok thanks a whole bunch, but I have to go to class now so see you later." Lizzie said.   
"Ok, bye" Gordo replied.  
  
(A/n short I know but I promise the next chapter will be longer AND THIS ISN'T A RIP OFF OF TWO OF A KIND THE FIRST COUPLE OF CHAPTERS WERE BUT IT ISN"T ANYMORE OK??? )   



	5. Chapter 5

Babysitter Blues  
  
  
Disclaimer: What do you think? I don't own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
  
Sorry I took so long to get out another chapter I put it on hold for a while but now I am ready to write again hope you enjoy  
  
I know Matt is only a couple of years younger than Lizzie but I am making him 15 ok? OK.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
"Matt, don't mess this up, I really like this job and I don't have time to look for another job, ok?" Lizzie said.  
  
"Ok, gosh I put glue in a guy's shaving cream once and I am labeled for life and besides that was years ago." Matt replied in an aggravated tone.   
  
" Well how am I supposed to trust you? The reason you are with me is because you put red dye in the sprinkler system. So how am I supposed to think you won't get into more trouble?"  
  
"Look that wasn't even my idea and you should be happy I'm pulling pranks instead of doing drugs, am I right or am I right"  
  
"I guess, but just don't be stupid, ok?   
  
  
"Gee, sis I can feel the love" Matt said in a mocking tone.  
  
"Whatever, come on we are here lets go inside."  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hi Lizzie!" Stephanie and Shasha said simultaneously.  
  
" Hi girls, how are you doing today?" Lizzie asked  
  
"We're fine I was just about to go bake some chocolate chip cookies. Wanna help?" asked Stephanie.   
  
"Sure but first I would like to introduce you to my brother Matt."   
  
"Hi Matt I'm, uh, uh . . . "  
  
"Stephanie," Shasha spoke up "and I'm Shasha."   
  
"Ya, that's my name Stephanie, he he, well um, I better go get started on those cookies." Stephanie said all starry eyed   
  
Shasha rolled her eyes "Well I am going to go play a video game."  
  
" No, you aren't you are going to go do your homework." Said Gordo coming down the stairs.  
  
"Hi Lizzie, make sure Shasha does her homework Stephanie already did hers."  
  
" Ok is it alright that me and Stephanie bake some cookies?"  
  
"Sure, Oh Hi." Gordo said noticing Matt.   
  
"Hi I'm Matt, Lizzie's brother."   
  
"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm David Gordon, but call me Gordo. I have to go I'm running late, Lizzie other than homework they don't have anything specific to do, but make sure they don't set in front of the TV."   
  
"Ok." Lizzie replied.   
  
"Bye girls!"   
  
"Bye."  
  
"Well lets go bake those cookies. Stephanie, " said Lizzie  
  
"Ok . . . " Stephanie replied still dazed.  
  
  
  
"Err I hate math" muttered Shasha starting her homework.   
  
"Hey, I'm pretty good at math, need some help?" Matt asked.  
  
"Um, I guess I have a lot of trouble with dividing fractions."  
  
"Oh, ok that's pretty easy" Matt replied showing her how to work the problem.  
  
"Oh ok, I get it that's totally easy thanks for your help." Shasha said.  
"No problem."  
  
"Well it looks like I'm done, could you check it?"  
  
"Sure, you got them all right, good job."  
  
"Thanks, hey you want to play a game?"  
  
"I guess."   
  
" So Lizzie is your sister do you have any other brothers or sisters?"  
  
"Nope its just me and Lizzie"   
  
"So does Lizzie like have a boyfriend or anything?"  
  
"No, she did but that guy was a total jerk, thankfully she dumped him. So, your dad seems really nice, what's your mom like?  
  
"Gordo isn't our dad, are parents died when we were young."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"Its ok, don't worry about it, ya know Gordo really seems to like Lizzie."  
  
"Yea, I think so. By the way, Lizzie acts she likes Gordo to." Replied Matt, suddenly they looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Are you thinking, what I'm thinking?" asked Shasha  
  
"I think I am, Gordo seems like a nice guy and I want to see Lizzie happy, she has had a hard time with guys."   
  
"Yea, same for us. Gordo hardly ever dates and when he does he picks someone totally wrong for him, or someone who doesn't like us at all. We like Lizzie and she likes us."  
  
"Well I think we should set them up maybe get them to go on a date, I know there is a restaurant opening tomorrow, and Lizzie really wanted to go." Said Matt  
  
"Ya I heard about that place, its Italian right? Gordo loves Italian."  
  
"Ok that sounds good"  
  
"Hey guys want some cookies, their done" said Stephanie coming into the room.  
  
"Hey Steph, Matt and I think we should set Lizzie and Gordo up to go to that restaurant that's opening tomorrow, what do you think?"  
  
"Oh wow, that's a great idea, I know let's write a note telling Lizzie that Gordo would like for them to have dinner, to get to know each other a little better. Then have the address and name of the restaurant and vice versa."  
  
"Great idea, lets call and make the reservations." Said Matt  
  
  
  
A/N: Well the surprise date is in motion what will happen on the date will Gordo and Lizzie find out about their lil plan? 


End file.
